Sigh No More
by apenforaprincess
Summary: After Season 3 Finale... Killian and Emma try to get along with life and they succeed for a bit until magic intervenes and their adventures begin again! This will be multiple chapters and feedback is asked for and welcomed! It's my first!THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAVES AND FOLLOWS! Please tell me what you think! May have some M content later on (Chapter 9)
1. Chapter 1

Nearly a year had passed since their encounter on Granny's front patio. That dark, frigid evening not much unlike this very moment, Emma noted, as she snuggled a bit deeper into the heavy woolen blanket she sat huddled under while tucked deep into the corner of the freshly painted white porch swing. Their porch swing, she thought... on their front porch. Inwardly she sighed heavily. Sleep had alluded her; she had been overly exhausted and overly contemplative these past few weeks and though sleep was the one thing her body needed - yearned for even - it was the one thing her mind had denied her.

Emma had finished unpacking the very last box from their move into the new home well into the wee hours of the night. The house was silent around her as she broke down that very last box and added it to the stack near the back door. Her body had told her to climb the stairs and nuzzle deep into her comfy bed and the pirate she knew waited there for her, but her thoughts had taken her in another direction. Instead, she found herself making a steaming cup of cocoa, grabbing one of the many heavy woolen ships blanket she now found bursting out of the linen closet, and pulling one of his creamy wool fisherman's sweaters over her head as she drifted out onto their front porch. She inhaled the saltiness of the sea breeze and marveled at the bright twinkle of the stars as they did their best to show up the shining brilliance of the slowly sinking moon.

Quickly Emma realized that the black cotton of her leggings and bulky thick cotton of her socks were doing little to fend off the waging chill that had begun to take over the little seaside town she now happily called home. Maine was not exactly a warm place during any point of the year, but as fall drifted into winter the air could become downright bitter in the dark of night. Numbly and still deep in thought, she wandered over to the swing he had so lovingly hung in the corner of the porch for her (with her father's help of course). Her mother had padded it with a softly tufted pale yellow cushion and loaded it down - just as the other white furniture now arranged about the porch - with hand embroidered toss pillows. Climbing on, she huddled into the corner with her knees to her chest and pulled the blanket up to surround her like a cocoon. Some how she had managed to hold the mug of cocoa on the other side of the blanket without spilling it and found herself inhaling its warmth and drifting away into her thoughts more so than she was actually drinking it.

Her mind wandered back to the night that had truly kick started it all. Absently her thumb rubbed across the wide smoothness of the white metal band that encircled her left ring finger; slowly spinning the band until she felt the cool hard surface of the stone that sat atop it. So much had transpired in such a short amount of time and she sometimes wondered what exactly she had done so right in her life to now be sitting here as she was - happy, content and even, yes, hopeful.

The first specs of dawn began to break over the horizon as she finally allowed her eyes to close and her mind to wander back...

The entire town of Storybrooke had gathered inside of Granny's Diner for the presentation of the new prince. Emma had found herself happily convened with her family and surrounded by those she now considered friends yet something was still missing. Something was still hollow, still empty - or maybe it was someone. Glancing around she realized what it was - he wasn't there. She silently made her way to the window and saw him there, taking up a spot at one of the tables on Granny's front patio. The lights overhead cast a soft glow on his forlorn face. His expression was that of a man deep in thought; his eyes cast toward the ground and his body showing no signs of chill from the bitter nights cold. Her heart sank.

Why was he out there alone? Why had he not felt so inclined as to come inside and join the celebration? Why was it that though they had already endured so much together he still seemed so alone?

Emma slipped out of the diner undetected and padded softly to his table, taking a seat as he refocused his eyes and smiled devilishly up at her. Their exchange had been one of few words, piles of emotions and unspoken feelings that ran deeper than the core of the Earth. He revealed what he had done in order to get back to her and that alone did things to Emma that she never felt possible. After some time and some persuading they had eventually made their way back inside. Henry had given her a knowing, approving smile as she had taken to standing behind Killian at the seat he had chosen at the counter. Her son, for his young age, was wise beyond his years and she suspected that he had spied her and Killian's deep romantic exchange that had just taken place outside the front windows.

Emma was not ashamed that he may have in fact witnessed their kiss; she was actually more relieved. The look Henry had given her was one that had told her that he was okay with it and actually maybe just a tad bit happy. The look had given her the courage to drape her arms around Killian's shoulders and even settle her cheek against his hair. If her son approved than that was all she needed. Her heart felt suddenly whole - nothing was missing now. Everything she needed was here.

After that night, life in Storybrooke had returned to its normal routine. Life had continued to move along without the threat of any major foe on the horizon; love blossomed, families grew, the children played and laughed, and everyone seemed to fall back into step with new found friendships and appreciations of one another. It was not long before the Charming family had outgrown the loft and Emma had begun to feel awkward with her and Killian's developing relationship cramped into such a small space. The lack of privacy was astounding , and though she loved David and Mary-Margaret deeply, she needed to be able to close a door and be in her own space. Their own space.

Little beknownst to her, Henry - along with the assistance of one devilishly handsome pirate and one fairest of them all Enchanted Forest princess - had started looking for a place for Emma to call her own not long after the night of Prince Neal's coronation. They had secretly scoped out a handful of places but not a single one had ever seemed to feel just like home. Feeling a bit hopeless, Henry had called upon his Grandmother for some help - if anyone could find a light in the darkness, it was her. One afternoon, she had begged Emma to come shopping with her - claiming she needed to get a few new things for the kitchen, saying something about David burning a pot or two in his attempts to cook since Neal had been born. Begrudgingly, Emma had gone with her but shopping was not her thing. While wandering the home goods shop, Mary -Margaret mentioned how she would someday love to move her and David upstairs in the loft and create for Neal a proper nursery downstairs.

"Mom." She had taken more to calling her that now. "Maybe you can start planning that nursery sooner than you think." Emma fingered a pretty little toss pillow that sat on the shelf in front of her, trying to gauge her mother's expression out the corner of her eye. Picking it up, she studied the delicate sailing ship stitched into the soft linen... Killian would love this.

Mary-Margaret did her best to hide a smile as she turned towards her daughter. "Why would you say that, dear? Have you been thinking about moving out?" There, she had done it. The seed was planted and hopefully Henry would be rewarded shortly by her efforts with a room of his own.

Sighing deeply, Emma held the small pillow to her chest, "Actually, Mom, I have. I love our family - I really do - but I think I would love us all more if Henry and I had our own space." She closed her eyes and waiting for the fluster of no's, why's and please don't go's. But they never came.

Instead, her mother simply smiled at her. Reaching out, she squeezed her hand, "Emma, as much as your father and I love you and enjoy having you finally in our lives again, I think you finding a home to call your own is a fantastic idea. As long as it's in Storybrooke, that is."

"Mom! Of course it will be!" Emma nudged her mother with her shoulder, still not one for large amounts of hugs and affection. "I told you, I'm home. This is home... And I'll be hard pressed to ever leave here again."

Emma and Mary-Margaret finished up at the store shortly there after, leaving not only with a few new pans but also with the small toss pillow embroidered with a old sailing ship that much resembled Killian's beloved Jolly Roger. Emma had stated rather firmly that she didn't really need it, she just found it pretty, but Mary-Margaret insisted. She said it was her very first thing for her first home in Storybrooke. Emma couldn't find the will to argue with her... After all, Killian really would love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrated, Emma flopped back into the booth at Granny's causing a raised eyebrow from one pirate and two raised eyebrows from one tender hearted twelve year old boy. Neither said a word to her until she had downed her first few gulps of hot cocoa - they both knew better at this point, having learned their lesson time and time again. Killian decided to test the waters first, saving the boy from his mother's snarky remarks should she not be quiet ready to talk yet.

"Rough day, Swan?" Killian reached across the table and placed his good hand atop hers, the cool metal of his rings causing goosebumps to rise underneath them. She let out a sigh then and nodded, her tension begin to release. The corner of his lips crooked into a knowing smile; his lady carried much stress and burden on her shoulders everyday and he hoped to gods that one day she would find a channel for all that tension. Even if that channel was him; what a dream that would be.

Knowing the path was cleared, Henry dove into a conversation before his mother could even expel a single word.

"Mom, I've been looking - actually, Hook and I have been looking - and we've found a few places we really, really, really want you to come take a look at!" Reaching into his backpack, Henry pulled out a small folded piece of newspaper and laid it front of her on the table. Four small ads were circled in red marker and two of the four had blue stars next to them. "Here..." he tapped the ad, "we put stars next to the ones we think you'll really like, Mom!"

Emma picked up the newspaper and ideally fingered it as she glanced over the ads. She noticed a pattern, each place had at least three bedrooms and was either overlooking the water or only a short distance from it. Two were apartments, one a split old Victorian home and one a small cottage; three for rent and one for sale or rent. Knowing her son well enough by now, Emma knew that he - and most likely the pirate - had already previewed the four places so she decided to levy a proposition on them. It had been a long week at the station and she was currently in no mood to chase her own tail looking at places to live that simply didn't live up to the place she dreamed of and held tightly in the back of her mind. If she was going the plant roots somewhere it would have to be somewhere just right.

"Henry, these all look wonderful," Emma leveled a very genuine smile at her beaming son and focused her knowing gaze at the man she had come to love who was taking up the space next to Henry on the other side of the booth. "And honestly, going home to a place that is not David and Mary-Margaret's right now sounds amazing. Some place that just ours, kid - trust me, I get it. No questions... Just us." Killian's hand still lingered on top of hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze just then; one that spoke worlds without a single word. Emma knew and gave flight to his thoughts to calm the restlessness she knew stirred inside of him. "Just all of us, actually." She winked at Killian and he released a breathe he had not been aware he was holding.

Emma looked over the ads again. "How about this kid? Let's get some cocoas to go and we can head over to the two that you like best. You tell me which ones and that's where we will go look."

Emma flagged down Rudy and tossed her some money for three cocoas - two with cinnamon and one without. Scooting out of the booth, she directed Henry to go grab them from the counter and found herself suddenly intertwined in Killian's arms. His good hand around her shoulders and his hook pressed gently into the small of her back. She released a laugh as he bent to nuzzle her ear.

"He has a favorite already, Swan. You'll know it when you see it. Frankly, m'lady, I rather fancy it as well but since it's your home..." His voice trailed off as he captured her earlobe gentle between his teeth. Emma suppressed a gasp and tried to back out of his embrace - the pirate took it as a challenge and held her tighter to his frame. "Tisk, tisk, Miss Swan. Backing away from a mans honest attention is truly bad form." He chuckled slightly as his lips pressed softly against her cheek and he slowly allowed his grasp around her to relax.

Emma stared up at him with mischief in her eyes, "Oh, you rather fancy one as well, do you? Guess that means you'll be offering an opinion then... Good thing the kid thinks your opinions matter." She winked just then and stole his breath with one her slight but loving smiles.

Before turning to remove herself from the entanglement, Emma placed her hands on his chest, appreciating the new more modern fashions her pirate had come to fancy - worn denim, rough leather boots, a soft dark tee and a dark zipped cashmere pull over. He had adapted quiet nicely; though she was hard pressed to get him to give up his jewelry and overall pirate appearance. After 300 years of leathers and guy-liner, she had given up on trying to change everything and settled for small victories. She placed a feather light kiss on his stubbly chin and grabbed his hand as she turned to follow Henry out of the diner.

"Come on, pirate, we have a new home to find."

He barely had a chance to grab his scarf as she pulled him out the door.

If she had to be honest, not a single one of the homes really settled into that place in her heart that felt like home. Killian knew it too but didn't say a word for fear that Henry would overhear and get his heart shattered. He could read her like an open book and the page that showcased Emma Swan's idea of what home was looked nothing like the spilt Victorian they now stood inside, but it was notably Henry's favorite ( his too when he levied it against the other choices) and he knew she would give in and fain her love for it just to make her son smile.

The home really wasn't bad at all - of course it couldn't hold a candle to his now lost love, The Jolly Roger, but he knew that truly nothing ever would. She was a part of him weather he physically possessed her or otherwise.

Killian followed behind Emma as they toured the home - actually what was the second and third floors of the home; the first being occupied by a old fisherman's wife who had one foot in the grave (as the old Irishman in him would say). She had unlocked the door to the stairs that lead up to the two story flat and told them to take their time looking around. They had all thanked her and told her they would let her know when they were leaving. She had nodded and retreated back into her first floor unit.

The location was ideal - at least in his mind it was. The front and side of the home over looked the sea while the other side overlooked the harbor. The cross breezes would be amazing during the right seasons, however the home itself needed some personal touches and what Emma had referred to as TLC (he still wasn't sure what that meant). It had a nice sized living room, dining room with a rather large covered porch off its one side, kitchen, bathroom and one large bedroom on the bottom floor. Emma had said it would make a nice master bedroom and Killian had taken that opportunity to whisper a few crass innuendos into her ear about what he'd like to do to her in that master bedroom of hers. Emma had replied with a push to his shoulder and a knowing smile. She liked it, he knew she did, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud.

The third floor had breathtaking views from the windows of the two smaller bedrooms - Killian felt he could almost see the seas of other realms from these windows and his heart sputtered a bit as he imagined his old ship sailing over that horizon and out once again on one of her many adventures. Emma saw the look in his eyes and her heart instantly clenched knowing that he had given it all up - his crew, his lifestyle, even his beloved ship - just for her. She came up behind him at the moment and laid her cheek against his back, allowing her arms to encircle his waist. He placed his hand atop the spot on his belt buckle where her hands met and held onto her tightly.

"I'd do it all over again, Swan, without a single thought otherwise."

She sighed heavily, a feeling of guilt washing over her. "I wish you didn't have to make that decision, Killian. It just doesn't seem fair - I certainly don't seem like a fair trade for something you've loved for 300 years before me."

He squeezed her hand then but made no effort to turn or hold her - he knew that would be an unwelcomed move. "No, love, I believe I did trade up this time. An old creaking ship for a fair, brave princess. I'd wage to say that this time, the treasure far outweighed the journey to find it."

Emma, for once, was speechless. Placing a quick kiss against his sweatered back she dislodged her arms and moved to stand next to the Captain, staring at the room behind him. "This would make a great room for you, you know. You could wake up every morning with the new sun and salt air." She glanced around mentally placing a few pieces of furniture and envisioned him hovered over an old leather bound book from a big comfy chair that would easily fit in the corner by the window they now stood in.

Killian sent a questioning glance in her direction, uncertain if he had just heard her correctly. Hesitantly, he approached the subject. "Swan, are you implying that you would wish me to take up residence here with you and the boy?"

Henry walked in from the two rooms adjoining bathroom at just that moment and beamed at the words he had just heard spoken by the old pirate Captain. Before Emma could answer, he jumped into the conversation.

"Mom! Seriously?! That would be so cool! How many kids can say that have the actual, real life Captain Hook as a roommate?" He ran to Killian and hugged him quickly then stood looking between his mom and the pirate. "Would you really stay with us, Hook?... Mom, can he?" He practically bounced as he awaited an answer.

Killian - or Hook, as Henry still fancied to call him - chuckled deeply and ruffled Henry's hand with his hand. "That's up to your mother, lad, but I'm game if she is. That room at Granny's is really starting to wear on me."

Emma was out numbered and she knew it; even if she had wanted him to stay with them. In his own room of course; she wasn't quiet ready to give up all of her personal space just yet. On top of that, she really wasn't ready to explain her reasoning or define her relationship with the pirate to her parents just yet. She liked things the way they were, but she also liked the idea of having this man - this beautifully handsome, adventurous, daring man - under her roof. Emma sighed and gave in. She suspected that Henry and Killian had planned this all along, but she never in a million years would have guessed her mother had also been involved in the plan.

She wrote a check to the old fisherman's wife for a deposit and first months rent when they made it back downstairs. They signed a lease - she had to admit she was quiet impressed with the amazing beautiful penmanship of one certain Killian Jones - and were handed two sets of keys. Standing on the front porch of the place they would call home - Emma found herself wrapped in the embrace of two of the most important men in her life; her son and her mate. She dare not yet give him the title of boyfriend as it just didn't seem to fit him... He was so much more to her than just a simple boyfriend. She allowed herself to feel happy at that moment; allowed herself to let it all sink in.

Life was resetting itself. A new dawn, a new day, a new chance. For all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

They started to move in the very next morning. The evening before, Emma had shared the good news with her parents while Henry had informed Regina of the 'good news.' Though the relationship was still strained between Henry's birth mother and his adoptive mother, the Evil Queen had kindly offered some extra furniture to Emma for her new home, especially for Henry's bedroom. Emma had thanked her and told her she would let her know, not wanting to completely shatter what little kindness existed between the two of them. Emma really was hoping not to have to take her up on the offer, as giving Regina any leverage over her was really nothing she desired.

Her own parents were nearly giddy with the idea of her and Henry (and yes even the pirate) finding a place to call their own; they jumped right in with helping Emma pack up what little things her and Henry had accumulated at their loft. Mary-Margaret volunteered to assist with the decorating and immediately began burning up the phone lines around town to elicit the assistance of their many friends in getting her daughter settled in to her new residence with ease. With a heavy, solid gold coin taking up space in her pocket - a gold coin given to her by a certain gentlemanly pirate - she made a final call to Marco and asked if he could meet her at his furniture shop first thing in the morning. He had agreed and she had excitedly hung up the phone turning a beaming smile on her daughter. Emma quietly shook her head. She knew that look all to well and reminded her mother that she was on a limited budget. She was pretty sure she had created a monster.

Faining understanding, Mary-Margaret pushed Emma towards her loft to assist her father with gathering her belongings into the few small totes and boxes she had wrangled out of their storage closet. The gold coin was burning a hole in her pocket as well as her imagination. She knew roughly how much it was worth and also knew that she could easily furnish eight houses for the amount she was blessed with to do just one. She was positively giddy at the thought.

Not a single member of the family, or otherwise, slept that night.

Killian sat nestled into the armchair in the corner of his room at Granny's, sorting through the items he had managed to grab off his ship before trading it for Emma's magic bean. Of course he had taken his most prized chest of treasures - the items within would ensure that he, Emma and Henry would never have to worry about financial hardship in this realm or any other for that matter and some day he would even muster the courage to tell Emma about at. He had also gathered many of his maps, his journals, his ships logs, his cutlass, a few other small weapons, a couple of hooks and a handful of his old favorite leather bound sea stories. His eyes lit as his hand skimmed the cover of his final ships log. He not yet had the heart to read over it, but having it there with him brought him a odd comfort that reached deep into his soul. Closing up the box, he glanced around at the few things he had packed up for his move. A few sea bags that contained his clothing - both old and new - his box and the medium sized rough leather and wood chest. It was everything he had in the world. No, he corrected himself, she and Henry were everything he had in the world; these were but possessions and they were his very life and soul. He smiled contentedly and cozied back into the chair allowing himself to drift into thoughts of centuries past and his many exploits as the notorious Captain Hook. Killian wasn't exactly sure what he had done so right in the midst of all his treachery, but he thanked the gods that he had.

Emma and Henry, on the other hand, spent most of the evening and into the wee hours of the morning talking with David and Mary-Margaret about the new flat. What it was like, where it was at, all the things that Emma thought needed to be done to it. She was still having a bit of a had time adjusting to this feeling of putting down roots; not running at the first signs of commitment or others relying on her, but she was doing her best to keep it tamed.

David would be working at the station the next morning, so he would not be able to help his daughter move until later that afternoon when he would switch with her and she would come in for the evening shift. Both David and Emma made a mental note that they really needed to hire another deputy soon... These back to back shifts were a beast. Mary-Margaret knew that switch in shifts that next day would actually occur earlier then Emma had planned, and the parlay would give her the opportunity to get things going at the new house so that when Emma returned that evening everything would be lovingly finished and ready for her to start her new life with Henry and Killian. He may be a pirate captain, but deep down, her and David really liked how he had settled their daughter and they could not deny how wonderful he was towards their grandson either. Parents could truly not ask her anything more than how he simply loved and adored her, and had no qualms about letting her know it.

As the dawn broke over the new day, Killian tried to catch a few winks of sleep before his love came calling for him.

Emma and Henry had finally settled in for a nap on the sofas in the small den area of the Charming's loft.

David showered and readied himself for work while Mary-Margaret tended to the young prince and pulled together the shopping list that would later be divided amongst herself, Rudy and Belle for the most efficient use of their time. Leroy and the other dwarves would be meeting her and the other ladies to load up their purchases in a loaner moving truck around noon. David would be calling Emma in for back-up about that same time. She and the other ladies would make a final stop at Gold's Pawn shop to pick up a few items from the past that she knew Emma and even Killian fancied in the shop the few times they had actually been inside, and then it was off to the flat to work their magic.

Emma had figured it would take at least a week for them to get settled into their new home seeing as they had really no furniture and she'd have to find time to actually go get some, but Mary-Margaret was planning on shortening that to less than 24 hours. For once, she was actually happy that Gold had brought magic to this world because when it got down to the wire today, they just might need it!

Emma hated running behind schedule but she and Henry had so desperately needed that nap. David had lent her his truck for the morning and now, at nearly half past eight, she was finally placing the last few items of hers and Henry's into its bed. She had bypassed her standard morning routine and opted for black leggings, Uggs, a tee shirt and one of Killian's cashmere pull overs she had stolen the last time she had spent the night in his room at Granny's. It was her favorite color - a deep shade of garnet red - and it was so comfortable against her skin that she simply couldn't help herself. She'd washed her face, donned just the slightest bit of make up and pulled her long blond mane into a tangled knot on the top of her head. She wasn't out to impress anyone today, that was for sure, and she'd explain later to Killian as to how she had gotten a hold of one of his favorite new garments.

Henry was already in the truck cab waiting for her. He was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. They stopped at Granny's to retrieve the pirate captain as well as some breakfast. Henry went to get Killian while Emma waited on cocoa and some pastries. Her father had volunteered to stop by the utility department this morning to turn the power and water on in her name and schedule for someone to come out and hook up her cable and internet. She was more thankful than she could ever express, a task so simple was still one less task that she didn't have to worry about.

"Good morning, love." Killian strode up behind her and placed a soft kiss against her temple. "That's a rather nice sweater you have on there. Somehow I feel I've seen it before." The pirate chuckled as he fingered the hem of the sweater that hit just below the curve of Emma's rear end. It enveloped her in such a sexy way that he simply didn't care if she stole every stitch of clothing he would ever own ever again. If she wore them like this, she could have them all!

Emma swatted at his hand and started to make excuses for why she was in possession of his sweater, but Killian simply covered her mouth with a kiss effectively silencing her. Breaking away from his affectionate embrace, she grabbed the drink holder and paper sack off the counter and tossed Granny a crumpled wad of cash to cover the food and drinks. The captain looked slightly dejected as she snuck around him.

"Thanks Granny," she called over her shoulder as she exited the diner. "You and Ruby will have to come by once we get settled in." She tilted her head towards the door and Killian took his cue to grab the door and exit the establishment.

Granny waved and nodded knowingly. She'd be by the new place much sooner than Emma realized... In just a few hours actually.

Killian had volunteered to assist Emma with cleaning the downstairs of their new flat while Henry had taken to the upstairs two bedrooms and adjoining bath. After a good cleaning they had planned to tape off the windows, door frames and baseboards and get started painting. The walls were all currently in a state of dingy whitewash and even that was too much for Emma to bare. After tapping, she had planned to head down to the hardware store and pick out some paint - allowing Henry and Killian to each have their say for at least their rooms. She knew that heading into work that evening would prevent her from being able to actually get started until the following day but at least they would be ready to go the next morning with supplies in hand.

At noon, Emma's cell phone began to chirp from its spot on the counter in the kitchen. Uncoiling herself from her spot on the floor in the master bedroom where she had just finished taping the window trim, she dashed into the next room just as the caller was about to be transferred to her voicemail. Her father's name flashed on the screen... Her heart sank. Emma had a faint inkling as to why he was calling. Oh well... Duty called.

"Hey David... What's up?"

"Emma, I know you're busy over at the new house and I really hate to do this, but your mother called and said Neal has taken a bit ill. Said she could really use some help with him. Would you mind coming in? I think she wants to take him over to see Dr. Whale." David tried his best to lie to his daughter but it really was not his strong suit; for once it seemed like she was buying it. "I'll grab you some lunch for your troubles."

Emma sighed. Being Sheriff really did have its downfalls sometimes. "It's no problem, really. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the station."

Putting down the phone back on the counter, she glanced around and noticed just how much they had accomplished in just a few hours. The entire place was spotless; Killian really did run a tight ship when it came down to getting things neat and tidy. The taping was nearly completed downstairs and Henry had reported that he too was almost finished on the third floor. As she looked around kitchen, Emma noted that it was probably the nicest room in the house and had required the least amount of their efforts. Someone had put a lot of love into fashioning it. White marble counters, gleaming dark wood cabinets and a full industrial range of stainless appliances. It was obviously the previous inhabitants favorite room because it's finishes were a far cry above those in the rest of the place.

Killian must have overhead her phone conversation with David from his spot in the dining room. He drifted into the kitchen through the swinging door and leaned a denim clad hip against the island. Cocking an eyebrow, he smiled at her as she gathered her keys and tossed her phone into her mess of a black leather purse. "Running away already, Swan? I figured it would take at least a few more months before you felt that urge again."

He had meant for the words to by playful, but the look on her face said otherwise. Closing the distance between them once he realized what he'd, he grabbed for her but she dodged his hand.

"Very funny, Killian. I don't plan on running again... Not now. Not ever." She stared at him now, seriousness overtaking her beautiful features and energizing her emerald eyes. He had really hit home with that one. "I'm done with that. I told you, I'm home. This is home..." She looked out the window behind him... You're my home, she thought, if I can only settle my nerves enough to accept it.

As if almost reading her mind he reached for her cheek with his hand and allowed his hook to graze the side of her neck - cool metal to soft flesh. A glimmer of sadness flashed in his deep blue eyes; he had hurt her with his mis-directed wit. "I'm sorry love. That was meant for humor but I fear I missed my mark." She mumbled something inaudible but he was certain it was something that would have stung had she vocalized it more. "Swan," her gently turned her head to look at him, "my dearest Emma Swan, I really am sorry. I was not aiming to fire a warning shot across your bow, my darling."

Her chest heaved, "I know, Killian, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just a little frustrated with having to go into work so early."

She looked at him and reached up to rub her palm against his scratchy dark stubble but somehow wound up with both hands tangled in his purposely messy dark hair and her lips pressed hungrily to his. She leaned into his body as if she relied on it to stand. Killian's hands drifted from her face to her waist, his hook laying cool against the warm skin hidden under her tee and his sweater. She was pouring her frustrations into the kiss and Killian was all too willing and welcoming of it all.

She broke away too soon for his liking when she realized that too much time had passed and she had to get a move on.

"I'm sorry, Killian but I have to go. David called nearly twenty minutes ago now and he needs me to come relieve him. Apparently Neal has come down with something and my mother wants to take him to see Whale..."

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and rushed passed him. She hollered up to Henry as she ran through the hallway and down the stairs to exit the flat. Killian smiled to himself knowingly, then exchanged a knowing smile with Henry as he came running down the stairs from the third floor and slid around the back doorway into the kitchen.

"Operation Fox in full effect?" he asked Killian with a giddy childish sweetness to his voice.

Killian nodded... "Aye, lad. The rooster has left the hen house... Let the infernal clucking begin."

He shared a laugh with Henry before the lad began making calls and texting to his grandmother, Ruby, Belle and his grandfather. They had about eight hours to pull off a daunting task - eight hours to turn a down soddened old gal into a freshly made up regal lady.

Killian couldn't help but have his doubts.


	4. Chapter 4

The flourish of festivities (as Mary-Margaret had called them) that took place over the next nearly nine hours was a complete and utter blur to Killian. In what seemed like no time at all, a flock of Storybrooke residents - lead by Emma's mother - had descended upon the flat in a whirlwind of paint, fabric and furniture. The men had been assigned to either putting together pieces of furniture or painting. Killian had been placed on paint duty since his hook was not truly an asset in furniture making, while Henry worked to assist his grandfather put together and position a multitude of furnishings. Eventually, the men were ushered out of the house and sent on a grocery store and Granny's run. Mary-Margaret had planned to have a house warming buffet set up in Emma's kitchen for when she arrived home and who better to pick up the mounds of food then the men?

Killian harumphed as he was practically pushed down the stairs of his own home by Emma's mother. "Fairest of them all my arse," he muttered.

David caught his mumbling and broke into a spirited laugh. "You have absolutely no idea who you are dealing with there." His finger indicated the spritely dark haired woman who was still standing at the top of the stairs to make sure they actually made it to the exit. "She is more stubborn than a jack ass when she wants to be. I think Emma must have picked up that trait from her mother."

"I heard that Charming!" Mary-Margaret's voice echoed down the staircase to the front door, as did her laugh that followed.

Shaking his head, David lead Killian and Henry out the door and to his truck. Climbing in, Killian noted that he would eventually have to ask Emma's father for a few lessons on captaining one of these strange metal vessels some day soon; but for now that could wait. He had more than enough going on in his life to keep him busy for a bit.

Aside from taking the leap to bunking down with Emma in a flat they both signed responsibly for, he had recently discussed with Regina - still Mayor of Storybrooke - the need he saw for a coastal patrol of sorts. A seafaring police, as she had put it; something called a Coast Guard? She had taken his observation very seriously as the entire one side of the town was boarded by ocean. If he and Cora had been able to enter the town via the harbor, and he and nearly all of Henry's family exit it via a giant realm portal, then someone really needed to be keeping watch over the bloody place. Without much question she had agreed and set him on the task of gathering a potential crew and arranging for the purchase a small fleet of patrol vessels. He had not filled Emma in completely on the details of it all yet, as it was not a penned and inked deal to date, but with a verbal agreement and a hand shake, Killian had taken Regina's requests to heart. Once he and Emma were settled in to the new flat he would be able to better concentrate on building his fleet and his crew as well as securing a spot along the sea large enough to erect a guarding station and dock area.

He was excited at the idea of it all but still found it quiet humorous and almost preposterous that a nefarious pirate like Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones would be leading a crew of do-gooder sailors with a mission of foiling the plans of pirates like himself. It had been far too long since he had sailed in honor of someone or something other than himself.

The concept did, too, have merit in that only a pirate captain could forward think the moves and motives of a formidable foe. And he was, as he'd admitted on more than one occasion, one hell of a captain.

Henry's hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hellllooooo... Hook? Are you in there? Were here!"

Shaking his head, Killian laughed hardly at the lad. "Sorry, lad, I was somewhere far away from here just then. My apologies." He faked a grand flourish and bow from the front seat of the truck.

"Yeah, so we noticed." Henry ducked his head and laughed a bit. "Anyway, were here at the store and Grandpa thought you might like to run into the liquor store real quick while he went into the grocers to grab the stuff Grandma gave him on his list to pick up."

Killian smiled. It had been far too long since he'd had a gulp from his flask of rum... After all, two whole days was quiet the stretch of sobriety for a pirate such as he.

"Banner idea, if I do say so myself!" Practically leaping from the truck, Killian jogged into the liquor store located next to the grocers. He and David would emerge from the two stores at nearly the same time - but Killian was fairly certain that the contents of his bags were far more enjoyable then those of David's.

It was nearly half past seven when they finally arrived back at the seaside flat. Thankfully, Killian had had half a mind earlier in the day and chatted with the old fisherman's wife to fill her in on the potential mayhem that may ensue as the day progressed. She was rather fond of the idea of having a young, happy couple living above her and honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had actually occupied the flat. She had told him they would be hard pressed to bother her as she removed her hearing aids nightly around eight and without them she couldn't hear a cannon fire off next to her head let alone a few friends gathering on the floors above her. Killian had thanked her for her kindness and invited her up as it was the neighborly thing to do, but she had respectfully declined and wished them well.

The maylay that unfolded before he, David and Henry as they attempted to rustle the food and drinks into the upstairs flat was nothing compared to the parking situation that had erupted around them. Cars and people were everywhere. Mary-Margaret had, in the end, resorted to enlisting the help of Regina's and Gold's magic in order to finish up the decorating in time. The final touches were going up now - Regina was winding down in the kitchen while Gold was arranging fresh white furniture on the second story front porch with one hand and levitating area rugs and cushions with the other. The whole scene was controlled chaos and Killian was quiet happy that Emma had not made it home just yet. She would have been rather unhappy at this whole crazy undertaking had she arrived before it was complete. She was really not comfortable with crowded mayhem such as this, regardless of all that had happened to her since arriving in Storybrooke.

One step inside of the flat and Killian knew that Emma would fall instantly in love with it all.

He had not doubted her mother's or friends abilities, especially given the buying power he knew the gold coin he had given Mary-Margaret, some time ago when Henry had concocted this whole scheme, carried. The flat hardly looked like the one he had signed papers on just the day prior with Emma. His Swan was going to simply explode (in a good manner of course) when she saw it... He knew it. Henry knew it. Everyone that loved her knew.

Killian had just finished pouring himself a drink of rum when Henry noticed his Mom's yellow bug zipping down the road toward the house. It was well past eight in the evening and they had been expecting her at anytime for at least the past thirty minutes or so. Killian and Henry walked down the stairs and out onto the front porch to greet her as she climbed out of her car. Still dressed as she was that morning, Killian had wished he would have at least advised her otherwise before she had trotted off to work all those hours ago. Somehow Reading his thoughts from his position on the porch above Killian, Mr. Gold fancied a twitch of magic and it washed instantly over Emma as she climbed the stairs of the front porch in sheer and utter confusion. Her clothing was transported neatly into a folded pile in her bedroom closet while being instantly replaced with a pair of her signature thin legged jeans, a beautiful pair of tan leather heeled boots and an oversized sheer grey sweater. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders and down her back and a soft, warm red scarf looped itself effortless around her neck.

"What the hell?" She stared at Killian and then Henry, searching their faces for answers but both were truly as dumbfounded as she. They heard Gold (or rather Rumple's) signature cackle from above as they retreated into the stairwell the led to the flat. Exchanging a knowing glance at Killian, she simply smiled. They been down this road with Gold before... When he wanted to, he truly could do a few good things.

Before they descended the stairs, Henry wrapped his arms around his mother's waist.

"Mom, you look really pretty." He was buttering her up. What did he want? "I really hope you like everything."

That was it, they had done something upstairs. Something that - judging by the mess of cars out front - involved half of the damn town. Great.

"Thanks kid." She slightly forced a smile as she wrapped her son in a genuine hug before he bolted up the stairs. As she tried to step up herself, she found Killian's hand grabbing her wrist and bringing her to a momentary pause. He lowered his lips dangerously close to hers and as she inhaled she took in all the scents that warmed her thoughts and surrounded her in him. Salt air, spice and something uniquely him that she could never quiet put on finger on - maybe it was rum.

"They did this all out of their love for you, Emma. I do hope you like it. If you don't..." His breath trailed across her cheek as he inched that last bit closer to her, "then we will undo it all tomorrow and put it back to your liking."

He kissed her then; at first sweet and sincere, something gentle and innocent. What developed suddenly was an urgency and hunger, a lust and passion that rose up from someplace so deep inside of him she swore he would boil her blood and scorch her lips if they stayed embraced for much longer. Killian broke off the kiss suddenly - as if reading her mind - and cleared his throat. He rested his forehead gently against hers until they could both steady their breathing. Again he whispered to her.

"Just remember, love, this was all done out of love for you."

With that he lead her up the stairs and into the freshly revamped flat. He didn't realize it until he exhaled but he had been holding his breath awaiting her reaction. The pure joy that spread across her face when she looked around was all the confirmation he needed. They had done well. His lovely Swan as happy.

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

**thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read my story! Your faves and follows have truly made my heart sing! I hope you are enjoying what I am so enjoying writing and will continue to come back and catch up on my take of the life of CaptainSwan! Please let me know what your thinking... All words are good words as fa am concerned! Don't like something?...please tell me! Want to see something happen?... tell me that too! I promise it won't all be rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers. There will be trials and hard times too but it will all tie back to the first part of Chapter One in the end! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks again for spending your time with me! **


	5. Chapter 5

The groups of Storybrooke residents huddled together throughout the downstairs made it a bit difficult to take it all in. Regardless, Emma was speechless. Henry was bouncing with excitement; Killian was scratching absently behind his ear nervously awaiting her to say something. Feeling the need to nudge her a bit, he spoke first.

"Well, Swan," he swept his arm out to his side in a grand flourish, "welcome home."

Emma could always tell when emotions were threatening to bubble up inside of the old Irish captain; his brogue would get thick as molasses and she loved it. She, on the other hand, still could not find words. Instead she stood with a soft smile on her face, arms hugged tightly across her chest, taking it all in. Henry hugged her then, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his face to her side. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around the boy, rubbing his shoulder contentedly. With her other arm, Emma reached out and grabbed her pirate around the waist. He raised his arm and draped it around her shoulders. She snuggled in and released a deep sigh.

"It's perfect," she whispered. Turning her chin upward, she starred Killian straight in the eyes, "Thank you."

He smiled slightly and nodded; she sniffed then trying to hold back her tears. Emma Swan was not a cryer, but just this once she allowed a few tears to escape. As they did, she bent to place a kiss atop Henry's head. "And thank you too, kid... This is pretty awesome."

And it truly was. Eventually her mother found her way over to her and with a burst of enthusiasm she dragged (or toured, as she referred to it) Emma through the flat room by room. As they passed through each room she pointed out even the tiniest of details to Emma and described who was responsible for what and why they had felt that certain piece was so appropriate. Truth be known, Emma didn't really care about all the back stories and reasons why, she was more amazed at the fact that everyone had cared enough about her to give up their entire day and dedicate it to the massive undertaking. She thanked everyone as she passed by; slowing for a few kind words and even a few hugs.

As she wandered from room to room she realized that the flat actually felt warm and even cozy... Something it certainly hadn't felt when they had signed the lease on it. The palette Mary-Margaret had chosen was neutral - tans and creams mostly - and accented here and there with splashes of navy, grey and dusty blue, soft corals and deeper reds. Her mother had kept Emma's room light and soft. Nestled in the corner of the large bay window was an overstuffed armchair; the little embroidered pillow from the home goods store sat nested within a grey woolen ships blanket tossed over the side and part of the back. She smiled; it was perfect there. The stairwell to the third floor was painted a deep navy blue and the walls were covered in groupings of mis-matched frames all holding sketches, paintings or black and white photos of sailing ships and their various parts and pieces. It was truly the perfect introduction the "her boys' rooms upstairs," as her mother had stated, framing her words with air quotes. Emma rolled her eyes a laughed - a deep, genuine, joyous laugh... Her boys.

Henry's room was perfectly suited for a young teenage boy and even had a small seating area where, Emma suspected, David had set up a small TV and hooked up his grandson's gaming consoles. There were lots of books and some very colorful depictions of some of his favorite fairytales framed on the walls. She had the distinct feeling that Henry would be spending a lot of time in this room. The connecting bath was simple and the same color as the stairwell, which was probably a good idea with two males sharing it. Thinking of the other male who would now be living with her, Emma stepped into Killian's room.

It smelled of old leather, fresh linens and fine cigars. The walls were a deep crimson, the bedding a soft cream and woolen grey and the furniture all constructed of heavy, dark old wood. There were maps and sailing instruments, his collection of old leather bound books and a pile of journals stacked on the corner of an old ships desk.

They had constructed a fine Captain's quarters - one any pirate would be envious of, and one she was certain was fully and completely every bit a representation of the many aspects of Killian Jones. She felt almost as if she was invading his privacy as she stood there with Mary-Margaret taking it all in.

"I seriously have no idea how to thank you for this, Mom."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret was beaming, "I'm just so happy you like it. To be honest, I was afraid you'd hate it and be angry with me for invading your space. I was really hesitant to do it at first, but then Henry and Killian and your father talked me into it and..."

Her mother continued to babble as Emma took in one last view of her pirate's room. This was exactly where he belonged now - at least in her mind - and she hoped it would satisfy him even half as much as his quarters abroad the Jolly Roger.

Emma wrapped her babbling mother in a quick hug before turning to head back down the stairs. She paused before she began the descent and forced her way into the one-sided conversation. "I have one question though, Mom... Where did all the money come from to pull this off?"

Mary-Margaret ducked her head and averted her eyes as she quickly walked past Emma. She practically flew down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she mumbled something about having to ask Killian about that before she disappeared into the kitchen. Emma made a mental note to do just that at some point during the evening.

The night seemed to fly by. The coming and going of nearly every Storybrooke resident, the mounds of food, the drinks, the music, the laughter... It was truly a whirlwind. And though Emma had enjoyed the whole evening - and she was more than certain Henry and Killian had as well - she enjoyed even more the clicking of the door downstairs as it closed behind the finally merrymaker. They were finally alone... In their home. Their amazing, comfy, warm, beautiful home. She still wasn't fully convinced that she wasn't dreaming.

Emma slipped off her boots and tossed them into the closet in her room. Her thick cotton socks slipped and slid a bit as she walked across the polished wood floors into the kitchen. Pouring two glasses of rum, she clicked off the kitchen light, then the dining room light and finally found her way into the softly lit living room.

Henry had already retired to his room but she was pretty certain it wasn't for sleeping. She could hear the faint whines of his voice as he guided his character through his favorite video game and met with some unexpected circumstances. Emma smiled. Never in her life did she ever think she would be spending her time with the boy she had given up at birth all those years ago. Life truly had a funny way about it.

Padding across the living room, Emma climbed onto the overstuffed linen sofa. Killian had already sprawled out atop it with a ships blanket pulled halfway across his legs. He was reading one of his leather bound books and attempting to hum along to the music softly playing in the background. Emma cleared her throat - making him aware that she was there, wiggled her toes under the edge of his blanket and held out one of the crystal low ball glasses filled with rum. He smiled and closed the book, placing it atop the table next to his end of the sofa. Pushing up into a seated position, he retrieved the glass from her hand, clinked it against hers and took a deep swallow of his favorite beverage. The rum was warm and tingly as it slid down his throat - it was a friendly, familiar feeling that warmed his insides. Placing the now empty glass atop the leather bound book on the table, he resumed his lazing stance against the side arm of the sofa.

Emma settled back into the many toss pillows her mother had littered the sofa with and simply enjoyed the quiet - and her drink - for a few moments before speaking. When she did, her voice was softer than usual. Possibly laced with sleep and maybe even a bit of whimsy.

"I still can't wrap my head around all of this." She leveled her gaze on Killian. Her emerald eyes sparkling with awe and few tears threatening to find their way out.

"They love you, Swan... We love you." I love you, he thought, yet knew those were words she still wasn't comfortable with and decided to keep them to himself. "You're their Savior, and quiet honestly, love, I think think they want to see you stay."

Emma nodded as she took another sip of her drink. "I guess so... I just can't believe how much everyone did in one day. Killian., it would have taken us weeks to accomplish all of this - months even! It's just all so beautiful; like Mary-Margaret reached into my head and pulled out all of my thoughts."

The pirate laughed, a deep hardy genuine laugh. "I doubt your mother has that kind of magic, love, but she has made it her business to know you since you arrived back in her life. She also had some sources very close to you to inquire with." He raised an eyebrow and cocked a sexy little grin in her direction. Sometimes his facial expressions infuriated her and sometimes they drove her wild; this one melted her heart. It also triggered the hankering question she had rolling around in the back of her brain...

"Speaking of close sources, Mary-Margaret told me I needed to ask you about how she was able to pay for all of this stuff... Something you need to tell me, pirate?" Emma waggled her finger in his direction, waiting on his answer. He lifted his hand to scratch behind his ear. He was either nervous or hiding something. She chose to keep quiet and wait on his answer.

"Well, love, you see, it's like this..."


	6. Chapter 6

Killian had hoped to keep his little financial nest egg under wraps for a while longer. He was not entirely certain how Emma would react to it seeing as she was the Sheriff and ultimately 'it' was a 300 year old chest filled with pilfered goods. To most it wouldn't seem like such a big to do but he knew his princess, and he knew just how deeply honor and self-preservation coursed through her blood. There would be no middle ground on this issue - either she would be accepting and thankful for his pillages of centuries past or she would instruct him to get it out of the house, worth be damned.

He dropped his hand from behind his ear and moved to stand up from the sofa. It was now or never. "Come on, Swan... I've something I've been meaning to show you."

Killian reached for her hand. The rum still held in her other hand sloshed over the top of the glass as he pulled her up from her cozied in position. "Oh what a pity that was," he mumbled as he placed his hook under her glass, raising her hand to his lips and cleaning off the spilt liquor with his tongue.

Emma shuttered at the touch of his tongue to her hand. This man... this pirate... had a way about him that made her insides go loud and frenzied. He took note of her reaction.

"Like that, do you, love?" He smiled in asking, his lips still pressed to her hand. His breath was warm against her skin and the sensation seemed to raise goose bumps over her entire body. He had found his leverage point; a possible way to ease the blow of the long ago lofted goods that could provide them security for the rest of their years.

"Hardly," she murmured, but her half lidded eyes and the slight dreamy up turn of her lips said otherwise.

Killian released her hand, took her drink from the other and quickly downed the remaining liquid before tossing the empty glass onto the grey wool blanket that was now bunched hap-hazardly in the middle of the sofa. Easing forward into the space she occupied, his body touched hers as he lowered his head, allowing the stubble of his cheek to graze against the smooth flesh of hers. "That devilish little pout of yours speaks one thing, Emma... But your body tells of a different story."

The whisper was barely loud enough for her to hear, but she received the message fully when his lips touched her cheek and made a painfully slow trail down to her neck. Her arms went around him as he continued to lavish her neck and throat with nibbles, subtle licks and kisses. Her knees were growing weak and she was almost to the point of being comfortably numb enough with passion that he could answer her question without complete fear of rage.

As Emma sank into his body, Killian lifted her just as he had during their drunken encounter back in the Enchanted Forest. This time, neither were drunk and his memories of that moment would not be because she had relayed them to him during a later conversation. He carried her down the short hallway to her bedroom, stepped inside and closed the door behind him with his foot. Her arms were still around him as he strode toward the big, overstuffed king sized bed. He cursed Mary-Margaret for the mounds of decorative pillows she had placed atop it and in order to avoid a struggle between himself and some wads of silk covered fluff, he placed Emma down near the footboard. The covers, comforters and blankets nearly swallowed her up as she laid back against them, but the effect it caused was one that would be forever etched in Killian's memory.

Her golden hair spilled out over the creamy fabric like the rays of a fresh dawn sun and the little bit of light spilling out from her partially opened closet door cast a soft glow across her skin already flush from their embrace. Her legs dangled over the mattress, one to either side of his as he stood in between them. The hem of her sweater had lifted to reveal just a small swath of her firm, flat stomach. In all of his 300 years, and through all of his conquests - from bar wench to regal - Emma Swan was truly the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure to be in the presence of.

Killian placed his knees on the bed and lowered himself over her using his forearms as support, his face hovering dangerously close to hers.

"You're a tease, you know?... A tease who still hasn't answered my question." She pushed a long slim finger to his nose; a challenging glint in her emerald eyes and a soft laugh escaping from between her lips.

Killian kissed her just then; long and deep and slow. The taste of good rum mingled with raw lust and she nearly lost her ability to breathe. His hand and hook tangled in her hair as her fingers clambered to find his skin under his layers of tee shirt and sweater. It felt as if hours had passed by the time he pulled back. She could feel the distinct outline of his denim clad arousal press into her thigh. As Emma started to push for more, Killian retreated. In an attempt to draw him back, she half sat up and pulled the scarf and sweater over her head, tossing them somewhere into a dark corner of the room. She smiled wantonly at him as she laid back on the bed. A challenge issued.

The sight of the black lace cups of her bra stretching across her round, pert breasts made it difficult for him to swallow, and even more difficult for him to walk away. But if he didn't do it now, he would lose his current upper hand on the situation.

"Now who's the tease you flirty little wench?" His voice was low and seductive. His speech thickly accented and tinged with raw lust. His sapphire blue eyes, deep pools of emotion as he took her all in. Damn this woman.

The look on her face said innocent but he knew better. Stepping back, he smirked. "Close your eyes and wait here, love. I'll return in but a moment." He had an idea... A banner idea if he did say so himself.

Before she could respond he had swept out of the room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was in a bit of a rush yet was careful not to disturb Henry. It took Killian a moment to find the leather and wood chest as the ladies had used it as part of their decorating, but once he located it near a leg of the ships desk, he quickly retrieved the heavy object and toted it back downstairs.

He closed the door behind him as he re-entered Emma's room. Her eyes were still closed, thank the gods, but her body was missing her jeans and socks. The black lace panties, he noticed, were a perfect match to her bra. Silently he lifted up his praise for modern day undergarments. They were certainly much more appealing then the chemises and petticoats of the Enchanted Forest.

"So, can I open my eyes yet? This is starting to feel a bit unfair here, Captain."

"Aye, love, it is... But the pleasure is surely worth all the wait." He moved toward the bed and placed the chest as far away from her on it as possible before we swung open the lid.

"Killian..." A swift finger pressed to her lips to silence her.

"Just another moment, Swan. Patience has never been one of your finer virtues, has it Princess?" He chuckled a bit, released his finger from her lips and went to the treasure chest. Removing a handful at a time, he allowed nearly the chest full of treasures to fall softly from his hand onto her bare stomach and the bed around her. Killian stepped back to study his work. He had always dreamed of having a beautiful woman roll about in his pillages and polders, but he had never envisioned it like this. Strands of pearls and gold chains encrusted with rubies dripped from her rib cage and onto the bed. A large emerald had seated itself in the indention of her belly button. Loose gems, gold coins, chains and rings and other jewelry laid strewn about her. He couldn't pull his eyes from her and he secretly wished he knew how to take one of those blasted magic drawings that Henry called photos.

"Pirate?... You're quiet. What is going on?...I'm opening my eyes now."

"Oh, go right ahead, love. The answer to your question is...well...all around you."

When she opened her eyes, Killian was standing back from the bed some with his arms crossed and a sexy, devilish glint in his eyes. She felt objects on her skin and all around her but she was clueless as to what they were until she attempted a look. The first thing that caught her eye was the gemstone in her belly button... Then the pearls, and coins... "Killian, what is all this?"

He moved toward her and seated himself on the edge of the bed near her right knee. His hook snagged a string of the pearls from her rib cage and he lifted them appreciatively into the air. "This, Lady Swan, is how we furnished the house."


	7. Chapter 7

They had made love that night, right there amongst the centuries worth of treasure spilled out around her bed. He had draped strands of pearls around her naked flesh and encircled her fingers with precious metals and sparkling gems. The memory was one she would have to pinch herself to ever believe was real and one that would be burned into his memory for all of eternity. Since that night, every time Killian closed his eyes he saw her - kneeling on the bed, golden hair spilling down her back and not a single thing to cover her naked body except for gem encrusted gold chains and long stands of creamy white pearls - and his heart would miss a beat. The only thing Emma had insisted on was that he find a way to secure the plunders of his past, whether it was cashing them in and putting them in a bank account, placing them in a safe deposit box or installing a safe somewhere in their home... She didn't really care how he did it, but - seeing as she was the town's Sheriff - she wanted it done. Killian had agreed in order to make his Swan happy but truly had no idea what was his best option. He was not used to relying on something other than himself or his crew to secure anything of value so he'd have to seek out help. And the only help he could think of that he truly trusted with matters such as these, was David.

A few days later, during a family dinner at the Charming's loft, Killian had pulled David aside to fill him in on his little treasure problem, and to seek his best advise.

"A pirate asking a lawman for help his stolen treasure... This has to be one for the history books!" David broke into a good, hardy laughter as the idea sunk in but Killian, at the moment, was not very amused. He was trying to be serious and all Emma's father could do was laugh.

"Perhaps I brought this matter to the wrong Charming, eh mate? Maybe I should have just asked your lovely wife?...after all, she did actually bring back quiet a bit of change from the last gold doubloon I handed her for her, well, services..." There was a challenging twinkle in his eyes; one David hadn't seen since their outing to the docks just after the pirate had been released from his stay in Storybrooke's hospital. He got the message - pirates are not advise seekers, so him asking for it now was making him both vulnerable and exposed and it was definitely a feeling he didn't care for.

"For the record, you did not buy her services. Mary-Margaret just helped you pull off a miracle... And she did it because Emma is our daughter." David knew that Killian was trying to crawl under his skin and make him uncomfortable. It was his defense mechanism... But hearing him refer to his wife's help as a 'service'... like one of the wenches the pirate would take to his ship from the taverns nightly... That was just a bit more than he could swallow.

Killian nodded, he had hit his mark. Maybe now David would understand his vulnerability and irritation in his slight mocking and back down some; actually take him seriously. "Aye, it was for the love of one Emma Swan... But truth is mate, I did pay her for her time and her wares." Killian winked and drew his lips into a devilishly little grin effectively putting an end to his side of the banter - as for now he had more serious issues to tackle. Mainly that of securing his treasure I'm order to make his love happy and also put her at ease. "Now, back to the topic at hand here, Dave. Will you assist an old pirate in securing his goods in order to keep the Princess sated?"

David winced, rubbing his hand over his eyes and down his face. The pirate had gotten him a bit riled up in their back and forth sword play of words, and he'd done it on purpose. He realized that the instant he bit into the bait. The snarky innuendo had been Killian's way of exposing David's vulnerability; his way of making him understand the uncomfort he felt in asking for help with an issue that he'd never had to face before. He nodded in response as he answered. "Yes, I'll help you. I'll drop by the house tomorrow before my shift at the station."

Killian's smile was one of appreciation as he clapped his hand over David's shoulder before wandering off back to the kitchen where the rest of the family stood conversing.

One day, he thought with a laugh, I'll stop letting that man best me.

He awoke the next morning far later than usual; the sun had already risen above the horizon and from the silence of the house around him, his Swan had either over slept or left earlier than normal for the station - Killian would have waged a bet that it was the latter of the two. Emma may not have been an early riser by nature, nor was she a fan of alarm clocks, but if she had somewhere to be you could be sure that she would be there on time. Henry had spent the night at Regina's - mostly because she and Robin had taken to paying him for babysitting Roland when they decided they wanted some time alone - so there had been no reason for Emma to come up stairs this morning to get him up for school. When she did however, he could be assured that he would either be awoken by a warm body sneaking under the covers to snuggle with him for a few moments as the suns first rays broke the horizon, or he'd receive a fleeting kiss somewhere on his face as she charged through his bedroom before racing down the stairs and out the door with Henry in tow. He smiled as he lay their in his bed thinking about what their life had become. For the first time ever, things felt easy and though there was truly never a dull moment in Storybrooke, he felt contented knowing the ones he loved most were safe from the perils of the past years.

A knock at their front door jolted him from his thoughts just then, followed by David's voice calling out to tell him he had arrived. Bloody hell, Emma must have given her parents a key. "Be right down, mate," he hollered. Rolling from his bed, Killian made quick work of straightening his sheets, pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans and a well worn grey tee emblazoned with a a weathered white outline of what looked very much like his Jolly Roger. Emma had purchased it for him one day on a whim and, if he had to pick, it was his favorite article of clothing he owned. Running a hand through his hair, he swung into the bathroom to brush his teeth before jogging down the stairs.

David was sitting in the sofa in the living room playing with the remote for Emma's stereo. Flipping through her presets he found Storybrooke's classic rock station with a Lynard Skynyrd song playing on it and settled back into the massive amounts of pillows his wife had piled on the sofa. As Killian rounded the the corner into the room and sank down into the overstuffed arm chair his Swan had taken to liking, David spoke up.

"Man, this place really turned out nice... More like a home than that little loft of ours." He looked over at Killian who was smiling sheepishly.

"Guess you'll need to have a discussion with that wife of yours about it. I, for one, would certainly inquire about her services again if the opportunity arose." There were no traces of a sexual innuendo this time, David noted... And that was a welcome change. Killian smiled; he was trying.

Killian could have carried on with a bit of good natured banter for a bit but he sensed that Emma's father was ready to get down to business. "So, about this treasure you need to... secure? What kind of treasure exactly are we talking about here?"

Killian stood and motioned for David to follow him. They climbed the stairs, entered his room and once the chest had been sat properly atop his bed, he opened the lid and revealed the shining, glimmering bounty of centuries worth of plundering. To say the man's jaw dropped at the sight was an understatement - he wasn't sure what he had been expecting but obviously this was not it; meanwhile all Killian could see as he stared at the fruits of his labors was his Swan, naked, kneeling, needy and covered - quiet literally - in his pillages. A grin spread across his lips; one that David, thankfully, took as a sense of pride in his possessions and not of dirty thoughts of his daughter.

"Can't say I blame Emma for wanting this safely locked away, Killian. I'd be nervous too if I knew it was just sitting upstairs for anyone to take." David scratched the back of his neck considering the options, "Any thoughts on what you'd like to do with it."

He thought for a moment, really considering the options. "Emma seems to trust these places called banks, so maybe I should put some of it in there. I'd like to keep the gems and jewelry close; the Princess seems to fancy them some and if she decides one evening she would like access to them..." His voice trailed off before he took the conversation too far. This was her father after all. "I think I'd fancy having some turned into currency as well. Would make living in this world a bit easier."

David agreed. He also had another thought that had not seemed to have crossed Killian's mind. "Have you thought about making some purchases? Some investments for your future... A piece of land? A home maybe? Something that will gain value instead of losing it?"

"A piece of land, you say? Does this place have any of those available?..." He suddenly had a brilliant idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian had returned home much later than he anticipated; a single light in the living room awaited his arrival as the rest of the flat was quite and dark. The warm breeze blowing in off the sea made the curtains dance away from the open windows - Emma loved the smell of the salty air, said it reminded her of him, and therefore, she left them in the up position as much as possible. It had been nearly three months since they had moved into the flat by the harbor - three glorious months of... status quo. On the rare occasion that she allowed it... and Henry was staying with Regina and Robin... Killian would stay in her bed and settle into sleep after their nearly nightly sessions of love making. Waking up with Emma in his arms were little moments he cherished more than she could ever realize. He relished in the feeling of her head pressed into his shoulder, her arm draped across his bare chest and her cold little toes snuggled under his calf in a desperate attempt to find warmth; and though he knew that her son was sound asleep in his room upstairs, Killian desperately needed one of those moments tonight. He needed something to quench his thirst for her, to warm him, to make him feel. The dragging on of each day - quiet, mindless and easy - was starting to take a toll on him. A bored pirate; a salty old sea captain without an adventure - that was what he had become.

Tossing caution overboard, Killian made his way to her room. The door was slightly ajar, just as it always was, and a dim light glowed from her bedside table. He slipped off his boots before he entered, placing them on the bottom thread of the stairs that lead to his and Henry's rooms. He slipped in undetected and padded over to her. She had fallen asleep reading and waiting up for him, he guessed. Removing the book from its abandon spot on her chest, he placed it just to the side of the lamp and plunged the room into darkness with the flick of his fingers. Making quick work of all his clothing except for his boxers and his brace that held his hook, he decided it was time to test the waters. He moved around to the opposite side of the bed, lifted the covers and made his way into the king sized bed she kept all to herself. As he began to settle in, he felt her moving slowly towards him. Before he knew it, she was pressing into his side, seeking out her normal cozy spot under his arm. As she moved her head from her pillow to his shoulder, she spoke... a soft whisper for only his ears.

"Bold move, pirate..." He could feel a smile cross her lips as they pressed into his shoulder. Turning her head, he could feel the silkiness of her hair splay across his skin - his Swan's glorious mane of gold and light. He tangled his fingers in a few award strands just as she softly bit down into the flesh near his collar bone. It was a soft, playful nibble but it was unexpected none the less and the initial sensation caused Killian to tense up with apprehension. She tensed it and pushed up slightly from her position to stare down into his face.

"Is something wrong, Captain?..." Her sleep emerald eyes appeared littered with questions. "I thought you liked it when I..."

He cut her off with a chuckle; "Aye love, I do... Just wasn't expecting it, is all. Honestly, Swan, I had figured if I was to wake you as I snuck into the great big empty bed of yours that I'd have been immediately tossed in the ships hold." He winked. She blew out a huffing breath; a small frown twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Is that really what you thought, Killian?... That I'd tell you to get out?"

His return stare and raised eyebrow were all the answer she needed. A furrow crossed her brow as her eyes ceased staring at him and instead began staring through him. She was slipping off into the back alleyways of her mind - the place she stored her hurt, her insecurities, her loneliness and her flight mechanism. He saw her regressing and knew he had to stop her. Using the strength of his singular hand, he pulled her across his chest until she was firmly settled atop him and her head fill the space on his pillow between the side of his cheek and the curve of his shoulder. Emma started to wiggle away but he held her tightly in place.

"Swan, it is a rare chance that you allow me to take up time in this bed of yours, sans the hour or so we spend in it naked and sweaty." He grinned devilishly. "And though I cherish those times, love, I'd truly like to spend some more time in this giant pillow with you. I'm certain that, had your mother intended for you to sleep alone she'd have purchased you a much smaller bed."

He had a point and she knew it. Her wiggling stopped as she released a frustrated breath, the warmth of it clung to Killian's skin like a humid summer day. "I know," she whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear, "but what if Henry disapproves? Or worse, what if he walks in one morning and..."

Killian began to laugh at the thoughts Emma was voicing. He could just imagine the look on her face if her son were to walk into her room one morning as she sat atop him bouncing about and moaning lustfully. Even without seeing her, he knew she was giving him a look. "Love, he's a teenage boy, I'm certain he is aware of the things men do with their ladies behind closed doors..." He tried to be serious then. "Apart from that, Swan, the boy is home now and I'm also in your bed... This world has yet to collapse upon itself because of it."

"I know, but... What if he's not ready?"

Killian's instincts were confirmed just then... This is nothing to do with Henry. "What if she's not ready?... Or do you mean, what if his mother's not ready?"

Silence. He had hit the nail on the head.

"Emma, sit up please and look at me." As she obliged, Killian leaned over and turned on the light that sat atop the table beside the bed. His breath caught as he turned to look at her. She sat cross legged atop the covers, her hair spilling around her shoulders and down her back. Her black cotton panties just barely did their part in covering her and an obvious chill had arisen on her skin as was evidenced by the way grey tank stretched innocently across her firm breasts. Had they not been in the midst of a serious conversation, he would have taken her right there. Shaking his head slightly, he brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. He took the hands that were folded I her lap into his one and held tightly.

"Love, you forget how well I read you; how well I understand you. And darling, I do understand you, but what I do not understand is how you can second guess yourself so often. Remember when we first met, we had a little discussion about this trust issue you have? Beyond trusting others, Emma, you have to trust yourself. You have to trust that you are making the right decisions for yourself and the ones you love." Killian's eyes met and held her's for what felt like an eternity. He sensed that she wasn't ready to give a response so he decided to continue. "I'm going to share a little secret with you, love. Your boy, he loves you, and he wants nothing more than to see his mother happy. If he realizes that this is what makes you happy, then he will accept it."

"I know, Killian, it's just that..."

He cut her off then, not truly in the mood to hear her excuses - it had been a long day and he was ready for this to be done so he could cuddle back down into two bed with her and get a good night's rest. "Darling, do you understand that it was your boy who asked me to assist him in finding us a home? His words, actually I will never forget because in honest truth, Emma, they were ones I was not certain I would ever hear." He paused for a moment as he remembered. "Henry brought me that newspaper of yours and asked if I would 'give him a hand'," the words felt awkward in his proper Irish mouth, "at finding a home for the three of us." He smiled broadly as he remembered the day and the conversation he had with Henry when he had found him seated on a bench overlooking the docs.

"He said that?"... She smiled a bit, he was a good kid; one any mother would be proud of... But luckily for her, he was hers.

"Aye. It was Henry who first indicated he wanted an old pirate as a bunk mate." He laughed hardly as he thought of the boys words. "I believe his words were, 'it would be so awesome to have you live with Mom and I!'" He had tried to mimic the boys speech pattern but the result was nothing shy of hilarious and Emma found herself enjoying a good laugh. It felt good to laugh in the middle of such a serious conversation. Killian reached for her then and she allowed him to pull her into his lap. "My question to you, Emma... If Henry can so earnestly trust in this, in us... Why can't his mother?"

His question was like a punch in the gut and her breath expelled from her just then as if he had struck her. She couldn't answer right away and he knew it; he accepted it. "Take your time, Swan. We've got all evening and I've no place to go but here."

She nodded and settled into his chest, needing the warmth he surrounded her with as she tried to figure out her answer. Killian kept his arm wrapped around her waist as he patiently waited. After nearly an hour, he felt her begin the wiggle out of his embrace. She turned to face him then and placed a cool, clammy hand on either side of his face. She leveled her emerald gaze intensely on him. He could see the tears building behind her eyes...

"I can trust in us. I do trust in us..." Her eyes closed as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She continued on in a whisper, "I have to trust in us, Killian... Us is all I have. Us is home."

He smiled. Using his one good hand, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. "Thank you, love... for trying. For believing... In us."

He pulled back just then to look at her, without seeing her face he couldn't know for sure that she was okay. Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her face towards him. She smiled softly, shyly.". She was okay. He returned her smile.

"Now, last I recall, I had climbed into this bed with you in order to rest... " Killian arched an eyebrow and smirked slyly.

She took the opportunity to quickly kiss him as she leaned over to switch off the light on his bedside table. She crawled back over to her pillows then and settled back down under the covers. She glanced over her shoulder, "Cuddle?"

"As you wish..."

Over coffee and cocoa at the breakfast table the next morning, Emma inquired about what he kept him out so late the night before.

He dare not mention that he would have happily told her the past evening when he had arrived home, but he dared not turn down that path this morning. She had slept soundly in his embrace and had woken that morning deciding to call off her shift today and spend some time with him. They had gotten Henry off for school and now sat - still in their pajamas - at the kitchen table chatting... "A meal with the benefactors of the harbor patrol I have been tasked with fashioning." His response was easy, as if what he was working on for their town was nothing too important. Emma knew otherwise though. Regina had taken his consideration to heart and asked him to begin development of the program from land to ships to crew. She had placed her trust in his abilities and for her, that was a huge step forward. Regina, much like herself, was not a trusting person... Emma was certain. Henry had something to do with it.

She sipped her cocoa, "Mmm, that's great, Killian. How is it coming along?"

He considered how to answer her, "I've uncovered a gem, Swan. A wonderful place to house the patrol..." What he didn't mention was how he had happened it upon it, nor that it was nearly adjacent to the piece of property and cottage he had purchased for her - for them - as an investment for the future and hopefully, someday, to call their home. Killian had thought about telling Emma right away about what he had done, but after last night he knew that she would take his gesture as a push towards the ultimate commitment and that was something that even a blind man would recognize her not being ready for.

"Killian, that's wonderful! I'd love for you to show it to me sometime."

He nodded, "Aye, love, sometime I will. But I'd rather know its secured first before I show you. No use in wasting time looking at something only for it to turn out not to be yours."

He had wanted to say more, to tell her that he would show it to her when he took her to see her very own seaside home, but he held his tongue. Instead, the pirate sipped his black coffee while winking at her over the rim.


	9. Chapter 9

**my greatest apologies for taken so long. I ran into a bit of writers block; I'm certain I am past it though. **

Months continued to roll by as the lingering crispness of spring finally gave way to a warm, albeit short, summer. Killian found himself itching for the feel of a ship's helm in his hand; the rush he felt as the breeze turned to a gust and caught the sails sending the hull cutting through the water like a knife. The change of seasons had brought dreams of his beloved Jolly Roger; dreams of seeing her again, of walking across her deck and climbing down into his Captain's quarters, of sailing her across the realms and hearing her whine and creek as he slept with her belly. The feel of her enchanted wood beneath his fingers and the swift speed of her movements. It was as if she was beckoning him from the beyond; crying out for him to find and reclaim her.

Each morning since the dreams had started he had awoken with a longing, emptiness inside. And nearly each morning he had filled that emptiness with the woman he so willingly traded her for... And this morning would be no different if he was to have his way about it.

The sun had not yet made its way over the horizon. The flat was silent, only the soft sounds of the sea blowing in through the opened windows could be heard echoing about. Emma was curled deeply into his side; her back etching itself into his ribs, her firm round rear pushed into his hip, her golden mane sprayed out across his arm and chest. She had fought them sharing a bed for so long, yet as soon as she had given in, he found that she never slept without touching him in some manner. They were always connected, as if her body needed the knowledge that he was still by her side.

She was buried deep under layers of blankets, lost somewhere between dreams and the hazy feeling of waking up. Killian rolled on his side with no intention of rousing her from her sleep just yet - he simply wanted to fit her, to bring her even closer to him... He wanted to wrap himself around her and allow her to fill his void. Yet as he came in full contact with the warm nakedness of her flesh, his own body sprung to life. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, she touched him. He could feel every intake of breath and every trickle of exhale that brought her rear so seductively rubbing against his growing erection. The weight of her breasts rested against his forearm, his hand trapped possessively between her body's press against the mattress and the roundness of the flesh it cupped. Instinctively he knew that she was already warm and ready for him, just as she was most mornings. Her willingness when she awoke each day made him curious of her dreams, but even after many rounds of questioning, she remained tight lipped and illusive; he took that as a sign that her sleepy illusions were of naughty encounters with a certain devilishly handsome pirate captain. He was right but she would never tell.

His body could wait no longer; he was practically impaling her as it was. He itched for her, tingled in the deepest parts of his core... He had to conquer her before he could leave the bed and begin a new day. He had to fill the void.

Softly he nuzzled her hair, seeking out the soft sweet hallow of her neck - the tiniest little spot of her skin that when properly nibbled, he knew would drive her over the edge and into an oblivion of passion. He had engrained a map of her body in his mind like he had his most prized hiding place, noting each and every spot that drove her wild and marking them with a splendid 'X'. She stirred beside him as his teeth gently reached their target; slowly and gently nipping at her creamy white flesh.

"Been a bloody long night, hasn't it Swan?... Bloody long. But I gather that your...dreams... filled your needs?" His breath was hot against her skin, his words sinking in deep to the lusty haze that hung over her imagination.

Emma groaned faintly in agreement. Everything was quiet - only the soft sounds from the sea adrift on the early summer air. There was no need to speak, and yet his words were intoxicating; lapping at her like the waves of the tide creeping up upon the sandy shore, soothing and inexorable.

"Did you sleep well?" She placed a hand against the firm thigh he had propped on her hip, allowing his body accommodation to its current aroused state. Killian's arm tightened in reflex, pulling her closer to him.

"Aye, love... Yet they are never better than the life I awake to each rise of the sun." His laugh was low and deep in his chest; nearly a lusty growl. The warmth of his body was beginning to seep through the layers of covers surrounding them, dispelling the slight night's chill. She sighed and snuggled back against him feeling loved, desired... protected.

His devilish ministrations to her neck had ceased; instead he was humming softly against her ear. There was no determinable tune to it, but Emma felt the vibration of his chest against her back. She didn't want to chance stopping him as she was certain the low cords would lead to something more. Killian stopped on his own after a moment, unsure of his voice considering his current state of hazy lust and arousal. Hoping to start him again, she reached back to stroke his leg, allowing a small goading hum of her own to escape her delicately parted lips.

"Hmmm-mmmm?"

His hand, still trapped between the mattress and her body, cupped her breast and fastened to it tightly.

"Mmm-hmmm," his sound a raspy combination of invitation and satisfaction.

She didn't reply, instead choosing to settle her firm rear end deeper into his already prominent erection. He chose that moment to wrestle his hand from its seductive imprisonment; instead deciding it would be of better use sliding across her thigh. She reached back hastily, grasping his roving hand, bringing it round and settling it between her breasts; as an indication that while she appreciated the notion, at that moment she was simply not yet ready to oblige.

Killian had become an expert at reading her body language, but evidently his skills were not at their sharpest in the early hours of morning.

"Killian!" she hissed, "What if Henry wakes up?"

He had started to hum again, the sound now interspersed with the low, soothing tones of his voice, lulling her into a trance. He'd managed to slip his way back down to her leg, his hand now hot on the flesh of her thigh, groping swiftly upward and inward. She made an attempt to kick Killian in the shin, as a signal of discouragement, instead it only seemed to taunt him, spur him on. The man loved a challenge and Emma supposed that was why he fancied her.

"By gods, Swan, you're beautiful," he murmured into the curve of her neck. "So beautiful. So, bloody beautiful...so slippery and..." The next words were a mumble against her skin. His fingers had reached their goal, and she arched her back, trying to squirm away.

"Killian," she said, keeping her voice low. "Henry's upstairs. He'll hear us."

He mumbled something in which the words, "dark" and "didn't wake the lad last night" were distinguishable, and then the groping hand retreated-only to grab a handful of covers in order to shove them out of the way.

Killian had resumed the melodious humming, pausing momentarily to murmur, "I love you, Swan..." Testing the way the words felt in his mouth before the poured from his lips. He was pushing her limits, he knew it. First her bed and now the words she feared most.

"I love you, too Killian..." Emma froze; breath caught in her chest. Reaching back and trying to catch his hand, her mind is racing. What had she done? Had those words just slipped from her mouth without pause or hesitation? She had said those three dreadfully little words and now that they were out she could no longer take them back. She couldn't hide the in the recesses of her mind and could no longer deny her truest emotions. She loved Killian Jones... Captain Killian Jones... Captain Hook.

He reached around her, and grasped her by the shoulder. A quick heave, and she was lying on her back staring up at the distant stars that twinkled in his deep blue eyes. The faint traces of light filtering in from the slowly rising sun were at once blotted out by His head and shoulders as he rolled on top of her in a tremendous rustling of loosening bed sheets.

Killian was - of all things - singing now, in a low, raspy, sexual tone. Or chanting perhaps?... the words to a song she has noticed he likes to play on her stereo; she'd never actually listening to the meaning until now, only the words.

"And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, but she makes me want to believe..." Killian was crooning softly, hotly in her ear, his full weight pinning her to the mattress, the room spinning madly far above her head. His words drifting across her, acknowledging what she had said without pushing her to explore the feelings deeper.

Bare flesh met bare flesh. Emma gasped in surprised pleasure. He moaned in pleasant relief.

"Gods, Swan..." His words hung next to her ear in the stillness. He paused, frozen for an instant whole allowing her to adjust to his full length, then sighed in an ecstasy of lust laced with love as he began to move with her, picking up his humming. It was barely light now, the start of a new day cast an eerie glow over his face, and he looked for an instant to be the ravishing, devil of a pirate that had unceremoniously carried her aboard the Jolly Roger like a rum barrel. Hot with want and aching with need.

Lie back and enjoy it, she told herself. Do not let words ruin this moment. Just feel, Emma.

The curtains made a tremendous rustling; the sound of the breeze turning to a gust slicing through the dawn was enough to muffle the sounds of their love making. She had managed to suppress her embarrassment and sinking slowly back into enjoyment when Killian placed his hands under her, lifting.

"Wrap your legs round me, darling" he whispered, nipping her earlobe with his teeth. "Wrap those long, lovely legs around my back. I need to feel you, love."

Moved partly by a need to answer his inquiry with wantonness, Emma flung her legs apart and swung them high, scissoring them tight across his strong, muscular back. Killian released an ecstatic groan that only seemed to charge his efforts of pleasing her thoroughly from head to toe. Wantonness was winning; she had nearly forgotten where they were... Nearly forgotten that she had told Killian she loved him.

She felt as if she were hanging on for her own very life as the pressure grew along with his persistence. Emma arched her back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of him, the breeze's touch cool and electric on skin, exposed only to him and the twinkling of the dawn. Trembling and moaning, she melted back against her pillows, her legs now slinging low over his hips. She felt boneless and nerveless, her head roll to the side, and slowly, languidly, she opened emerald green eyes that she wasn't aware she had closed.

Someone was there; she heard the movement in the light of daybreak, and froze. It was Henry. She heard the murmur of his voice in the staircase and the quiet rustle of his footsteps on the hardwood floors.

She lay still, heart pounding, legs still locked in place. Killian, meanwhile, had begun to reach his own breaking point. His head hung over her so that the scruff on his cheeks and jaw brushed her face like cobwebs in the dark. He spoke, "Love you...Gods, do I love you." Just then he lowered himself, slowly and gently. He breathed into her ear, "You never have to say it again Swan. I know your heart and your mind..." His body began to shutter and shake as hers opened to him; ready and willing to give him what he needed most... Release.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a short one, I know... but it's a bridge of sorts. Here we go... Let their adventure begin!**

**_ CS**

"Mom?... Killian?" Her son's young voice was muffled slightly by the nearly closed door. He knocked slightly before he pushed it open to enter her room. Both Killian and Emma froze - had they been caught? Had he heard them? Both of them instinctively burrowed into the covers, passing themselves off as still being asleep. Henry had gotten used to seeing Killian in his Mom's bed... liked it actually. It had made him feel like they were more of a family and less of an awkward, hard to explain mess. He moved closer to Emma's side of the bed and reached out to shake her blanket covered shoulder.

"Mom?.." Henry's voice was soft yet questioning and seemed to hold a bit of concern in it. Emma picked up on it right away. Something was wrong. Something had happened. She tried not to look panicked as she opened her sleepy eyes to look at him, a soft smile curving her lips. She worked to keep her voice at a casual tone... She was already battling her internal demons over the words she let slip in the midst of the throws of passion just a few moments earlier, and now she knew something else was out of place.

"You're up awful early for a Saturday, aren't you kid?" Emma reached an arm out from under the covers to ruffle her sons hair. She could barely reach the top of his head from her position lying down - He's growing up so quickly. "What's up?"

Henry shuffled his feet but failed to answer right away. The hesitation caused Killian to also open his eyes and question the boy, he too picking up on the difference in the his tone. Something was amiss. "Henry, lad, is everything okay? Is something disturbing you?"

Still no answer; this was not like Henry. The boy they knew normally couldn't keep his mouth from jabbering, especially if it was something he was excited about, but this morning he was hesitant. Killian pushed up on his stump to look at the boy over Emma's turned body. He tried again... "Henry?" His voice held a concerned tone like that of a parent; a parent who knew when their child was keeping something from them.

When he raised his eyes to look at them, a flood of fear lay deep inside. Emma's hand dropped from his mop of brown hair and grabbed his hand. "Henry, what's going on?"

"Guys, something's wrong."

Killian spoke before Emma could. "Well, what is it lad?" He was sitting up in the bed now, covers resting around him careful to hide his nakedness.

"I... I think you just need to come upstairs and look. It's kind of awesome but I don't think it's supposed to be here." The boy was nervous; they could tell he had thought about coming to get them.

It was her turn to speak... "Alright kid, give us a minute and we'll be right up. Okay?" Emma tried to keep her voice level and calm but it was difficult. If Henry was rattled even slightly, they may actually have a new problem on their hands.

Lucky for them, Henry nodded and exited, clunking loudly up the stairs and back into his room. As soon as it was quiet again, the two sprung out the bed and rooted around for presentable clothes. Killian, luckily, found the pair of sleep pants and thermal henley he had tossed onto the chair in the corner of Emma's room the night before... Emma, however was not so lucky. She had nothing even remotely close to grab at besides a pair of black lace panties and a flesh colored bra. She grabbed those in haste, pulling them on before she snaked one of Killian's barely worn button down shirts off the bed post of her footboard. That was just going to have to do. She cuffed the sleeves to expose her hands once the buttons where fastened up the front.

Killian watched appreciatively from the corner of the room. Though they perceivable had bigger concerns at the moment, he loved watching the simple act of her dressing - especially when she was pulling on one of his shirts. It was as if she was pulling him around her; allowing him to protect her, keep her safe. Outside of that, the way shirt hem flirted with the curve of her rear and the tops of her thighs was enchanting. Even more so, the exposed flesh of her throat and cleavage revealed through the low buttoning of the neckline could very easily be his undoing. Had she allowed him, he'd have taken one of those magical photos (as they all called them) of her right then, for the beauty he found in her haste was more breathtaking then that of when she spent an hour to prepare. Her hair was still tousled and messy from their early morning romp; he wasn't much worse for wear.

With a silent nod they left the room, Emma instinctively grabbing her cell phone as they exited. It was a habit she had developed as Sheriff.; one never knew what they were walking into and could never be too careful. They took the steps two at a time and when they entered Henry's room and looked out the window from where he was standing, their breath caught. Killian choked and Emma quickly dialed David's number with disbelief. He picked up quicker then she would have expected for that time of morning.

"Emma, what's wrong? It's six in the morning..." David's voice was filled with fatherly concern. She didn't answer right away, still not believing what she was seeing. "Emma...?" He questioned again.

Her voice was hollow, as if she'd seen a ghost. "You need to get over here. You won't believe what we are looking at." She hung up the phone without another word allowing it to slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor. There was nothing more to say. Killian was still quiet with disbelief, not moving a muscle since he had leaned against the wall to stare out Henry's window. Emma, still wide eyed herself, moved to stand behind her two boys, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. All stared at the same object afloat on the horizon.

There she was, in all her masted glory... The Jolly Roger... making her way into Storybrooke.

**_ CS**

**Sooooo... tell me what you think!? Were you expecting that? Do you think it's truly the Jolly Roger and who is sailing her in to Storybrooke? Talk to me, readers! 3 Love Your Love! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Get ready for the feels here, folks! I know we all want to get over to the Jolly Roger, but trust me... We have to set the foundations before we can pave the path. And it will surely be worth it. The person aboard the a Jolly Roger is going to send your mind upside down. :) ... Special thank you to Orchfan for stabilizing my thoughts and encouraging the journey for our babies. 3 Don't leave me guessing, friends... Talk to me! **

**- CS**

In what seemed like only a moment, David rushed through the door of the flat hollering for their location. It was Henry who moved first, walking to the door of the bedroom and alerting him that they were upstairs. They could hear him climbing the old wooden treads, could hear his labored breathing as if he had actually run to their home, could hear his desperate concern for his daughter and her family in his voice... "Emma, is everything okay?"

She turned to look at him as he entered the room and could only answer his question with a nod. Her face was pale and sullen and just as her voice had given her away, so too did her expression - it was as if someone, something was back from the dead and staring her down. She was tethered to Killian now; her arms wrapped around him protectively, her chin on his shoulder... still mesmerized by what they saw through the glass. As David turned to follow their gaze, his breath caught in his throat and his stomach turned.

"What the hell... Is that...?" His words were but a whisper. He blinked rapidly, thinking maybe his eyes were deceiving him. "It can't possibly be..."

No one had dared to speak her name yet, instead it just loomed in the air heavily pushing down on them all. David moved towards them with Henry at his side. A reassuring hand cupped the Captain's unoccupied shoulder while his other arm held his grandson tightly to his side, all the while Emma remained surrounded by them, trapped within a circle of unspoken love and support.

They could hear his heart breaking as words finally rushed from his mouth. "It's her, mate, but I'm not certain just how... It's..."

"The Jolly Roger?!"... Mary Margaret's voice was a shocked whisper caught on the breeze. All heads turned to stare at the woman they were not aware was there.

"Aye, your majesty. I'd know her from anywhere." Killian's voice was a strained tangle of emotions, half excitement - half agony, as he turned back to stare out the window. His body had yet to move from its position slumped against Henry's bedroom wall.

Mary Margaret had arrived just after David, quietly entered the home not long after her husband and found her way to her family with none of them any the wiser of her presence. A sleeping Neal still cradled in her arms, she rushed to them then. Uncharacteristically, she did not move to stand with her husband or even her daughter. She instead stepped around them and stood in front of Killian. She placed her free hand upon his cheek in a caring, motherly manner, leveling her tender eyes on him. He dropped his gaze until it met hers. The hurt and confusion, the longing, she saw there made her heart twist.

"Killian... Charming and I have always believed that if people - or in this case, things - are supposed to be together, they will find a way." She paused for a moment, selecting her next words very carefully. "We will figure this out together... as a family. Just look at how much we've accomplished that way already!"

Killian smiled and nodded, accepting - believing? - in Mary Margaret's words. David squeezed his shoulder in reinforcement of his wife's words. Henry grinned from ear to ear. And yet Emma stood there, still wrapped around her pirate...her lover...her love, mouth agape and nerves unsettled.

"What the hell is going on around here?..." She was mumbling, but the hushed still of the flat, her words sounded loud as thunder. "I tell Killian I love him..."

Her mother gasped with joy at the admission. "Oh Emma! That's wonder..."

"We'll get back to that later, Mom." Emma true to character cut off her mother mid-sentence. She wasn't truly ready to address that little situation yet and wasn't even certain why she had included it so openly in this one. Her father was staring at her in mock disbelief while she was pretty certain that her son was bouncing with excitement. Before she could meet with further resistance or interruption she carried on with her original thought. "The Jolly Roger just appears from our of nowhere. Now, you..." She indicate her mother with a hand she briefly releases from her grasp on Killian, "make the pirate an official part of the family. What is this, the Twilight Zone? When's the crazy music going to start?"

Mary Margaret released her hand from his cheek, now glaring at her daughter with chaste disapproval, as Killian craned his head around to look at her, question furrowing his brow.

"Twilight Zone, Swan?... What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Just as the day they had dropped through time into the Enchanted Forest and she had talked about some Marty McFly wizard, he was confused.

"Oh come on, Killian... The television show? Seriously?!" Emma was frustrated and afraid. Her head was swimming... It was all too much. Life had been peaceful for nearly six months... Hell, it had been more than peaceful, it had been perfect! And now it was all turning on its end again. None of this would have happened if she'd just taken Henry back to New York! Her chest felt heavy... She couldn't breathe. Their faces swam in circles in front of her eyes and then she hit the floor. She hadn't fallen back or hit her head. She hadn't pushed away or flung herself down. Instead, Emma had just slid down Killian's back into a crumpled, unconscious pile at his heels.

When Emma awoke, she was back in her bed with the covers over her. The sun was streaming through the windows, a small fan was circulating air across her face and a tall glass of juice sat on the bedside table easily within her reach. Her eyes were still hazy, she was groggy from sleep... or something else? She attempted to lift her head but it was just too heavy to move from the pillow. Rolling over she realized she was still in the shirt of Killian's she had pulled on early that morning. A deep groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened but from putting the pieces together, she was pretty certain she had a fairly decent idea.

She could hear her mother cooing to her baby brother from the corner of the room... How long had they been sitting there waiting for her to wake up? Obviously it was long enough for the sun to be fully seated in the sky. She had to get up; had to get moving. Time was wasting and with a new potential crisis looming in Storybrooke Harbor, it was not a luxury she had much of. After all, she was the Savior and that meant she had a job to do. Her first job, however, was to get herself out of the bed.

Her first attempt failed miserably. Apparently covers are much heavier than they appear when you are nearly wrapped up in them like a mummy. This was clearly her mother's handy work... Who else would literally 'tuck the covers in' after placing someone in bed? Emma knew her mother to be rather Mary Poppins-like but sometimes she just took it a bit too far. Her second attempt was much more successful.

"Emma!... What are you doing? Lie back down!" Mary Margaret was standing now and moving toward the bed where her daughter was unceremoniously wiggling up into the stacks of pillows above her head in order to free herself from her soft cotton cocoon.

"Mom, I don't have time to lay here..." Her legs were almost free... just a few more inches. "And just how exactly did I get back in here in the first place? Last I remember we were in Henry's room and you"... Indicating her now standing mother with her hand, "had just about married me off to the pirate in the matter of a sentence. " As if punctuating the sarcasm in her tone, Emma's legs popped out from under their wrapping and splayed in front of her now happily able to stretch on top of the covers.

Mary Margaret squatted down to place the sleeping Prince in small travel bassinet she had tucked into a closet at the flat. It came in handy every now and again, though Emma had protested its presence stating it might give people the wrong idea.

"Emma, about that..." her voice was soft and sweet and laced with something Emma couldn't fully place... Sadness maybe? Or caution? "We need to talk." Her mother made her way to the bed and gently placed herself at the corner - close enough to touch her but far enough away as to not crowd her. She had learned her daughters boundaries fairly early on in the game, long before she even knew that Emma Swan was her Emma.. their Emma... the sacrificed Savior that broke her heart.

"There's nothing to talk about..." Mary Margaret gave her a look that instantly drew a defeated furrow to Emma's brow and a small frowning pout the her lips. Her father was right... the most hard headed of the family was no other than her mother. She was also the most determined. "Fine." She crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, shoulders a bit heavy from the weight of the conversation about to unfold. She had put her business out there, now she would have to pay the consequences for her action.

Her mothers smile was genuine - as always - but this time it held a twinge of victory. "You told Killian you loved him... Emma, that's huge for you!" Mary Margaret's voice was filled with happiness and hope. It was the same tone Emma had heard every time they faced a new obstacle, a new worry or a new foe together. Somehow, her mothers voice could carry love, optimism and deep resolve all in the same note. That quality must of skipped a generation, Emma said it once and was thinking it again now.

"They're just words, Mom..." She was trying to shrug it off, trying not to admit that she hadn't even expected to say it herself or that the fact that she did now scared the hell out of her.

"No, Emma, not for us. Those three words built our family. They define our family. Love is who we are. The product of true love... That's who you are." Mary Margaret grabbed her daughters fumbling hands from her lap and stilled them. "Emma, it's okay to love. You love Henry and you express that in everything you do, not just your words." She paused for a moment, considering her choices as she plunged forward hoping not to reveal too much about the love she knew the Captain had for her daughter... That love was his to give, not hers. "Killian loves you Emma, and he has never been shy about letting you or any of us know that - even if it made us slightly uncomfortable at times... or in your father's case, defensive." Emma laughed a bit, thinking about the lovesick antics of a certain reformed pirate. "If you love him then he deserves to know. Love is strength, Emma. You said so yourself back in the Enchanted Forest. And right now, we need all the strength we can get."

Her mother's hands cupped her cheeks, willing Emma to look at her. She needed her to look at her then... The point she was about to make was simply too important for her not to. "Emma, you're in the book now... And so is Killian. You're story. - from the Enchanted Forest? - it's all there. You should read it, maybe it'll help you understand."

"Mom, I don't have time to read Henry's story book right now..."

Mary Margaret cut her off, "You don't have time not to. You need a clear head and heart this time. We have no idea what we are facing out there, but I do know one thing... If that ship is Hook's then we are in for one heck of a battle." Her words were strong now, she needed Emma to pay attention and understand. "He gave her up for you. He's resolved to let go of 300 years of love and dedication to one single thing, for you and never even thought twice about it. Seeing her again - if it's her - is not going to be easy, Emma. It's going to be a lot for him to face, especially if he's forced to choose."

Emma's eyes grew wide. She had been so caught up in her own insecurities, in her own preparations, in thoughts of her own little world that she hadn't really stopped to think about what seeing the Jolly Roger sailing into port was probably doing to the psyche of her pirate. Sure, her heart had broken for him when her name was finally spoken. She had felt the slump in his stature when he had leaned back into her embrace and identified the wistful sadness in his voice when he acknowledged the ship's presence. But she never had actually moved past her own self to genuinely feel for him, to mourn with him, to give validity to his aches, his longing, his... pain. He had given so much for her. Loved her and Henry so deeply and truthfully. Yet here she sat, taking it all in and hardly giving anything in return... Or at least not anything of real value. She was starting to understand.

Emma sighed; her head grew heavy in her mothers hands. "Can't you just tell me what the book says?"

"Wait right here..." Mary Margaret's eyes twinkled. Emma had to laugh as the spritely woman nearly leaped from her bed and sprinted up the stairs outside of her door. She could hear her mother rustling around in Henry's room for a moment before an elated chirp of victory whispered down the staircase and Mary Margaret reappeared at her side, the story hook clutched to her chest. She settled in beside her daughter this time, her back snuggled deeply into the layers of pillows. She opened the book across both their laps and paged through till she found Emma's story... their story... the tale of Prince Charles and Princess Leia.

Emma couldn't help but smile - they had been on quiet an adventure through the Enchanted Forest. It was physically brutal at times, and even more emotionally taxing... But she had found 'home' there. She had regained her powers and her strength and her resilience. And she had allowed herself to finally fall in love with a pirate; in the middle of her first royal ball, during her first royal waltz, while he gazed upon her with all the tenderness and sweetness of a man fully smitten with his one true love. She hadn't admitted it, not even to herself just then, but that was when her walls had finally started tumbling down.

The pages had stopped turning and her mother's sweet voice had begun to read. The picture on the opposite page was of her father, Prince Charming, sitting by a fire accompanied by one 'Prince Charles'. They were deep in discussion over the Prince's impending nuptials (or business transaction, as he had referred to it) to King Midas's daughter, Princess Abigail. Her father had revealed that he had always thought he would marry for love and then had turned his questions to his companion, asking him about his fair Princess - Leia - whom they were waiting to rescue from the Evil Queen dungeon. In a small play of back and forths, Charles had revealed to her father his love for his Princess...

"I'd go to the end of the world for her... Or time." His words hung heavy on her heart as they seeped into her brain. Hesitantly, her mother continued to read, "Though I'm not sure she feels the same."

At that very moment, everything Emma knew - or thought she knew - shattered... into a million little pieces. A heaving sob ripped from her mouth. Ends of the world for her... Not sure she feels the same. Here was a man with a past riddled with cut-throat, cold blooded revenge and calculated disregard for anything but his own self preservation. This same man had cast that entire life - entire past - aside; gave it all away, evolved into a hero, just for the sake of loving one girl. One lonely, lost girl. Her. And he had done it all regardless of whether it was returned, simply because... at the heart of the matter... He truly loved her. She was his true love.

She nearly fainted again with the realization. But she couldn't... She needed to find Killian. She need to tell him that she knew and she understood now. She had to give back to him what he so openly and willingly gave to her. Correction, gives to her - each and every day. Before they embarked into the twists and turns of this approaching crisis he had to know she loved him - deeply - and that just as he would, she too would go to the ends of the world for him... Or time.


End file.
